


Use Your Words

by sabinelagrande



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Phil Coulson, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Steve Rogers, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something that Steve wants, and Phil is more than willing to give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Your Words

"You look like a whore," Phil says into his ear, and Steve moans, unable to keep it back any longer. "You look like such a slut like this."

Steve's sure he does; he's on his stomach, ass up, clutching a pillow as Phil fucks him, hard but so very slow. Phil's thrusts all but make his teeth rattle, the way he drives in so deep, so right, driving Steve out of his mind.

"You're so filthy," Phil tells him. "You want my dick so badly, you don't even know what to do with yourself." He suddenly pulls out, and Steve makes a noise of loss, tilting his hips up and begging wordlessly.

"Look at you," Phil says, laughing a little, breathlessly. He runs the head of his cock over Steve's entrance for a moment, but no matter how much Steve squirms, he doesn't do more than that. "You want this dick?" he teases, pressing in just a little. "You ask for it."

Steve feels his face go hot, hotter than it already was, which is impressive. "Please," he says weakly.

"Didn't catch that," Phil says. "What do you want?"

"Please," Steve says again. "Please, I want- fuck me, please, I want you to fuck me."

"So polite," Phil says sweetly, tracing his hands down Steve's back. Without warning, he pushes back in hard, and Steve gasps into his pillow. It hurts and it feels just right, and he's still wrapping his head around that, how those things can be at the same time. Right now it doesn't matter, not when Phil is fucking him faster, his hands on Steve's hips to pull him back onto his dick. Steve could throw him clear across the room if he wanted, but right now he's putty in Phil's hands, and he really doesn't want to be anything else.

"Such a whore," Phil says, pushing Steve's legs farther apart so that he can really fuck him. He spreads Steve's ass open, holding him so he can't get away, can't hide at all. Steve presses his face into the pillow and keeps pushing back for more, wanting it so badly. He doesn't even care if he comes, just as long as Phil keeps touching that place all the way down in his core, the core of his _mind_.

"You're my pretty slut," Phil tells him, though it's clear it's getting harder for him to talk, the words starting to come out through his teeth. "My dirty whore, all mine to do whatever I want with." Steve can't stop moaning now, muffled but still plenty loud. Phil takes a handful of his hair, pulling hard, pulling Steve right up out of his pillow, his only little sanctuary. "Is that right, slut?"

Steve can't speak for a moment, just shuts his eyes and pants, but once he starts talking the floodgates open, and he can't keep it in at all. "Yes," he gasps. "Yes, yes, I'm such a whore, _your_ whore." Phil is thrusting into him desperately now, and it feels like he's fucking the words right out of him, forcing him to give it up, to admit everything. "I'm a dirty slut, please, fuck me like a whore, fuck me, make me take it, make me take all of it-"

"God, that's good," Phil moans. "That's so good, gonna do everything I want with you, gonna make you come for me-"

"Pl- please," Steve stutters. "Please, let me, let me, let me do it for you-"

"Touch yourself," Phil orders, and Steve does it immediately, grabbing his cock a little roughly, stroking it quickly. "Come on, do it, come for me, Steve." Steve's right there, he's right there and he can't reach it, can't quite make it over. Phil tightens his hand in Steve's hair and yanks, hard enough that there are tears in the corners of Steve's eyes. "I said come, whore," Phil says gruffly, and that's it, just enough to make Steve come apart, shaking and gasping. Phil doesn't stop moving, fucking him all the way through it and past it, until he finally comes, his body bent over Steve's, sweat dripping onto Steve's back.

Phil leaves him momentarily, cleaning up, and then he lays down beside Steve, draping an arm over his back. Steve turns so that they're face to face, putting his arm around Phil's waist and pulling him closer. Neither of them says anything for a long moment; Phil cups the side of his face, kissing him gently, grounding him. He's glad of the contact, leaning in for more, tightening his hold on Phil. He holds him so close, their bodies pressed together full length; they're both overheated and sticky, but who cares about that when the contact is so much more important, being close and exhausted and calm together.

"You know it's not true," Phil tells him softly, just like he does after every time they do this, every time Steve wants it. "Not a single word of it."

"I know," Steve says. He's never been quite able to explain how he feels about it; if he was afraid it was true, then it would just scare him, not turn him on. He's never even slept with anyone but Phil, and he doesn't want to, wouldn't ever. The idea is just so tempting, the idea that he could just be in Phil's bed forever, legs open wide, nothing but a toy. Everything Phil says makes him feel like he's been found out, like someone knows his secret, and everything Phil does says that he wants it just as much as Steve does, that it's okay that Steve wants it.

The corner of Phil's mouth turns up. "I lied just now," Phil says, and Steve frowns at him. "There's one word that's true." He kisses Steve before he can ask. " _Mine_."

"I like that word," Steve says. "It's a good word." He gives Phil a serious look. "Long as you're mine too."

"You never need to ask," Phil says, smiling. "Always."


End file.
